Secret Relationship It Up!
by THE 100
Summary: While Cece and Rocky are dating and enjoying each other, they must also face the challenges that's being thrown at them like keeping up with school, their responsalities, and most importantly-keeping their relationship a secret. This is following the events of "Faithful," my first Fanfic Story. Logan Hunter and other major characters from the show will also be in this. Rece
1. Chapter 1: Rocky and Cece

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

Chapter 1: Rocky and Cece

-Third Person P.O.V.-

In Cece's bed room, Rocky sits up on Cece's bed. Cece sits in front of and is leaned back on Rocky-resting on her. Rocky has her arms wrapped around Cece and holding her. Both are wearing the same outfit: white shirt, white socks, and blue skirt. "Still thinking about what happened at school this morning, Rocky," The red-head says. "It's on my mind, too, Cece," the tall african-american girl says. "Both Deuce and Ty know our secrets." "No, Cece. Ty knows both our secrets. Deuce only knows that  
we're lesbians and we're dating each other. And that's way too much information for Deuce to know." "But Deuce is our friend, Rocks. We've known him for a long time. He wouldn't betray OR let us down." "Oh, I know won't betray us. I'm just worried that he won't be able to keep his big mouth shut about our relationship. I mean, what if he tells Dina? That IS Deuce's girlfriend and he tells her EVERYTHING." "Well, he WON'T tell her about us...I'm like a sister to Deuce. He takes care of me." "Well, that's MY job, now," Rocky says as she kisses Cece on her cheek and rests her jaw on the top of Cece's head. Cece  
moans and a grin comes on her face. "I do trust Ty. I believe he's gonna help us out. He'll have our backs." "I know he will."

"So, how are things going at Bob's Kabob's? It hasn't been the same without me, has it?," Cece ask. "Nope...It's been a lot better." "Say what?" "And Logan REALLY misses you over there." "NO, he doesn't, Rocks." "Yeah. He really DOESN'T miss you, Ceece." "So, how are they treating you over there?" "Pretty good. Logan is actually a real good manager." "Whatever," says Cece as she rolls her eyes. "You rolled eyes, didn't you, Ceece?" "You know me SO well, Rocks," says Cece as she smiles.  
"Mhmmm. I know you like I know myself and THAT is why we work out SO well," says Rocky as she starts kissing Cece's neck. Cece closes her eyes and moans in satisfaction as Rocky continue to kiss Cece's neck.

-Cece's P.O.V.-

O-M-G!...I am feeling SO good right now. Rocky is kissing my neck and I'm loving it. And...OH MY GOD! Rocky just found my spot on my neck AGAIN! And I can't help BUT to let out a huge moan. I just love when she kisses me here! Yeah. Rocky DOES know me. She knows exactly what I like and love. She even knows what turns me on and that's exactly what's she doing now. "Oh God, Rocks. Please don't stop." And as I demanded, Rocky is NOT stopping. She is still kissing me on my favorite spot on my  
neck. Wow, Rocky is SUCH a good girlfriend. Oh yes. "Oh yes!"...Alright. I gotta control myself...OH! But it's so hard ta do when Rocky is relaxing me with her soft and sweet lips...OH! They feel so good on my neck. "Yes...Oh yes. I love you, Rocky.""Mmmm. I love you too, Cece," Rocky whispers into my ear and her whispering just sent a shiver down my spine! Oh yes. And she's STILL kissing my spot and it feels like HEAVEN. Oh yes! "Alright. I have to stop right here," says Rocky as she rubs my arms. "Mmm You're stopping?...But you don't HAVE ta stop...I don't want you ta stop," I say out loud.

-Third Person P.O.V.-

"We got stuff to do, Cece," Rocky says as she gives Cece a peck on the lips. "Like what?," Cece ask. "Like our History-Oral Report that's due this Friday...You haven't even started on that, have you?" "It just so happens that I have. I did some reading on Abraham Lincoln and I wrote some notes about him." "Now THAT'S my girlfriend...So, show me what you got so far." Cece goes into her red back-pack, pulls out a note pad, opens it and shows it to Rocky, who looks at it. "'Abraham Lincoln was a man'," says Rocky as she now looks at Cece in a strange way. "Oh wow. This is very good note-taking, Cece. We're off to a great start, now." "Thanks, Rocks." Rocky rolls her eyes. "Alright, I also have some notes on Abraham Lincoln, but we'll need more stuff on him," says Rocky as she pulls out a note pad from her blue back-pack. "So, how far did ya get?," ask Cece. "Oh, I got a lot of info on Lincoln and a few stories on him." "Wow. That's a lot of stuff, says Cece as she looks at Rocky's notes. "Yep. We're off to a good start." "More like a great start. We just might ace this report." "Oh, we WILL, Ceece. We will." "That will be great being that I haven't even seen an "A" before." "Well, you're about to," says Rocky as she leans into Cece and gives her a nice and soft kiss on the lips. Rocky now uses her hand to touch the Cece's chin. "Remember, Cece. You and I are in this together," Rocky says softly as she kisses Cece's lips again. Cece closes her eyes and moans.

"We're working on a way ta get you back on Shake It Up! Chicago," says Cece who now opens her eyes. "'We're'?," ask Rocky. "Yeah. Me and Ty...It hasn't been the same without you, Rocky. You were the BEST dancer on the show. What the HECK was Phil thinking?! He's such a butt-hole! He said that he wanted fresh faces? Well, I'd like ta give Phil a fresh PUNCH to HIS face!" "Now, Cece. You KNOW that won't help the situation." "I know and I'm sorry for losing it, Rocks...It's just that I'm really pissed that you're not by my side dancing on the show anymore." "I know. I know. But we'll think of some-thing. We'll find some kind of way for me to get back on there...But for now, let's focus on this History-Oral Report."

*The following morning*

-Third person P.O.V.-

Cece is in the Jones' Kitchen dressed in her red shirt, red shorts, black stockings and red shoes. She sets an empty bowl and spoon down on the table. Then, the little 8 year old spikey black haired kid walks in dressed in white shirt, blue robe, and slippers and demands,"Bacon! Now!" "And good morning to you too, Flynn," says Cece. "Now, Flynn. Is THAT how we ask for things that we want?," ask Logan as he walks in wearing his black jeans, shoes, and blue shirt with black stripes. "May I please have bacon?," ask Flynn. "Now THAT's better," says Logan. "What? You trying ta give him home training or something?," ask Cece. "Flynn and I are buddies. We get along real well. He's like the little brother that I've always wanted. I also would like to have a sister...AND I'm still waiting for one-a real MATURE one, anyways," says Logan as he sits down at the table. "Whatever, Logan. I would like ta have a good brother, but I KNOW that's not gonna happen. SO, I guess YOU'LL just have ta do," says Cece as she puts another empty bowl and spoon on the table. "Captain Crunch?," ask Cece. "Please," replies  
Logan as Cece puts the cereal box down on the table, goes to the refrigerator, and gets out the milk and bacon.

"So, Logan. What do you think of Saint John's High School?," Cece ask. "I think I like it. There doesn't seem to be a dull moment in that school. You and your friends seem to always make things interesting," Logan replies. "Cece always makes things interesting with all the crap that she pulls," says Flynn. "Wow," says Logan as he eats his cereal. "Yeah. And we have ta work even HARDER on Flynn's potty mouth," says Cece as she put the bacon in the microwave. "Gee...I wonder where I picked up the habit. OH YEAH! YOU!," says Flynn as he looks at Cece. "Just drink your orange juice, Flynn. It's good for ya," says Cece she sets the glass down in front of Flynn. "So, how's work going?," ask Cece. "It couldn't be better now that YOU'RE not there anymore," Logan replies. "Whatever. I'm back on Shake It Up! Chicago-THAT is a much better job and I'm happy there cause I don't have ta put up with your B.S. anymore, Logan," says Cece. "Right. Only now, you have to put up with PHIL'S B.S," says  
Logan. "What does B.S. stand for?!," ask Flynn. "DON'T ASK!," both Cece and Logan say at the same time. "Well, of course I'm NOT all that happy cause Rocky isn't there. Speaking of which, how's Rocky doing at Bob's Kabob's," Cece ask.

"Rocky's doing great. The job that she's doing is AWESOME. You know, the opposite of what YOU were doing when you worked there, Cece. Btw, sorry you lost your job, Cece. We don't miss you," says Logan with a grin. "Whatever. And enjoy Rocky working there while you can cause we're working on a way ta get her BACK on Shake It Up! Chicago where she belongs," says Cece. "Really?," ask Logan. "Yep," says Cece. "Well, is there anything I can do to help with that?," ask Logan. "You wanna help?," ask Cece. "Yeah," Logan replies. "YOU want to help?," Cece ask again. "You seem really surprised at that," Logan says. "I am. I thought you'd wanna keep her at Bob's Kabob's," says Cece. "Don't get me wrong. I DO like having Rocky over at Bob's Kabob's, but she loved being on Shake It Up! Chicago. What happened to her was totally messed up," says Logan. "That's ONE thing you and I agree on," says Cece as she sits down and eats her cereal. "You know, I have had Rocky on my mind a lot, lately," says Logan. "Really?," ask Cece as she sips a red cup. "I've been thinking about asking her out," says Logan. Cece spits out her water HARD! "WHAT?!," Cece shouts and her eyes grow wide!


	2. Chapter 2: Date With Logan!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

-Third person P.O.V.-

"Uh...I was thinking about asking Rocky out...You know, on a date...You okay, Cece?," ask Logan. "Just really shock. That kinda threw me off," says Cece. "Yeah. I kinda figured that on the count that you spit out your water-Real classy. Maybe you need ta be on charmschool instead of a dance show," says Logan. "What-ever...So, you want ta ask Rocky out?...On a date?," ask Cece. "Yeah," Logan replies. "Why?," ask Cece. "Because I like her and that's what boys do when they like girls," Logan explains. "That's a concept that Cece has YET to get," says Flynn. "Now, why am I NOT surprised by that?," says Logan. "I get the concept of why boys date girls, okay?," says Cece. "Really? Ya could've fooled ME," says Flynn. "Flynn, just drink your orange juice," says Cece. "So, what do you think?," ask Logan. "I don't think it's a good idea," says Cece. "Why not?," ask Logan. "Cause Rocky is not your type," says Cece. "I happen to think that Rocky is perfect for me," says Logan. "And I happen to think that YOU'RE not good enough for ROCKY," says Cece. "Wow, Cece. Let me know how you REALLY feel...Well, I'm  
going to ask her out, anyway," says Logan. "I'm telling you. It won't work out," says Cece. "And exactly why not? Does Rocky already have a boyfriend or something?," ask Logan. "Actually...Yeah, more like SOMETHING, now that you ment-," says Cece, but she's interrupted by the door bell.

"I'LL GET IT!," Flynn yells as he rushes to the door. Cece gets the bacon from the microwave. "Who is it?," ask Flynn. "It's Ty," the person on the other side of the door says. Flynn opens the door and it IS Ty wearing white shoes, dark blue pants, white shirt, and dark blue jacket. "What's up, little man?," says Ty. "Nothing except for the five bucks that you owe me," says Flynn. Ty hands Flynn a five dollar bill. "You did good that other day. Things didn't exactly GO as expected, but ya STILL earned that five big one," says Ty as Rocky climbs into the window. "Hey, hey, hey," says Rocky who is dressed in  
her red shirt, red shorts, black stockings and red shoes-like Cece is. "Alright, Flynn! Your breakfast is ready...Good morning, Ty and Rocks," says Cece. "Hey, Rocky. Good to see ya...And you too, Ty," Logan says as he turns around in his chair to look at Ty and Rocky. "Good to see you too, Logan. We just stopped by to get Cece and head to school," says Rocky. "I can give you and your brother a lift. We're ALL headed to the same school, anyway," says Logan. "And what about Cece?," ask Ty. "Oh yeah...I guess we can throw HER in the trunk," says Logan. Cece gives Logan a dirty look. "Just playing with ya, Cece...I'm done eating. Let me just grab my back pack and we'll head there," says Logan as he laughs and goes to his room.

"Man. He thinks he's REAL funny," says Cece as she rolls her eyes. "Hey. It's nice of him to give us a ride to school, Cece," says Rocky. "Well, the ONLY reason why he's doing that is because he wants ta ask you OUT, Rocky," Cece says. "What?!," both Rocky and Ty ask at the same time. "You sure of this, Cece?," ask Rocky. "I actually HEARD it come OUT of that dirty mouth of his a few minutes ago," says Cece. "He obviously doesn't know about your secret...When he ask you out Rocky, you'll just have ta turn him down...Unless you plan on doing him like you and Cece did ME," says Ty. "Now Ty, you KNOW that's not fair!," says Rocky firmly. "I'm just saying the right thing ta do is to turn Logan down when he ask you out, Rocky," says Ty. "I guess that would be the easiest and right thing to do," says Rocky. "Cause if you say yes to him and you two go out on a date, THAT would really complicate things," says Cece. "That's why I'm not going out on a date with him. It's already been established...Now, we just need to finish up our History-Oral Report," says Rocky. "Wait!...Hold up wait a minute!...You two really DO have a History-Oral Report that's due this Friday? And here I thought it was just a cover up for your secret," says Ty. "No, Ty. It really does exist. Try and keep up...And we plan on acing that History-Oral Report," says Cece.

"Oh, you're working on a History-Oral Report, Cece?," ask Logan as he walks into the living room with his grey back-pack on his back. "Yep. Rocky and I are working together on it," says Cece. "Man! Good luck, Rocky. With a partner like THAT, you'll need it," says Logan. "Like YOU would have made a better partner, Logan. Please," says Cece. "So, what are you doing your paper on?," ask Logan. "Not what. WHO...Abraham Lincoln," Rocky replies. "I heard about him. I hear he was a good guy," says Logan. "Damn right he was a good guy. A GREAT guy. Abraham Lincoln freed all the slaves," says Ty. "Alright. I'm done eating," says Flynn. "That was kinda fast, Flynn. Get dressed and I'll drop you off at your school first," says Logan. "Thanks," says Flynn as he walks into his room. "So, Logan. What kinda ride ya got, man?," ask Ty. "It's a Ford Saturn," says Logan. "Runs pretty good?," ask Ty. "It's alright," says Logan. "Well, I'll be getting a car myself pretty soon," says Ty. "Really? What kind are you looking at?," ask Logan. "A Bentley Coup," says Ty. "A 'Bentley Coup'?...That's the kind of car that those rappers are always bragging about in their songs," says Logan. "Yeah. It's a very popular ride, man. And I got ta  
have the best, ya know...I'm taking Drivers ED this semester and when I pass the course, I'll get the license and the ride," says Ty. Flynn walks out and into the living room dressed in blue jeans and red shirt with his white back-pack and says,"Okay. I'm ready." "Alright, let's ride," says Logan as they all walk out the door.

*About an hour later*

-Third person P.O.V.-

Both Cece and Rocky walk through the hallway of Staint Johns Highschool and go to Cece's locker. "We're going to have to be more careful with how we do things," says Rocky. "You mean, when we get together and have our 'Makeout-Sessions'?," ask Cece. "Yes...And let's keep it down, Cece," says Rocky. "We just have ta find some secluded-private places ta...you know, get together in private and...do our thing." "The janitor's closet...That's OUR closet, now." "Rocky, you're SO good at this. The  
janitor's closet works so good...Uh...Here comes Frankie and his boys," says Cece as Frankie, The Complication-white kid, blonde-faded spikey hair wearing his usual blue jeans, blue jeaned-jacket, black shoes, and black shirt; Aaron Finnel-dark curly hair; Mike Henson-blonde straight hair and William Gazzel-brown hair (each wearing various color pants, shirts, and shoes) walk to both Rocky and Cece. "Hey. What's up, ladies?...Cece, word is that you and Ty broke up," says Frankie. "Hey, Cece. Is it true that you were cheating on Ty with a college-dude?," ask Mike. "No. It just didn't work out," Cece replies. "What's with you, MIKE?...Cece doesn't go for college-guys. She goes for CLASSY-guys like US," says Frankie as they all laugh except for Cece and Rocky who roll their eyes.

"So, why all of a sudden are you two dressing the same? For about a week and a half, you two been wearing the exact same outfits," says Aaron. "Yeah. Just like Tinka and Gunther be doing. And that's starting to be scary, girls," says William. "They're BFF's, man," says Mike. "Yeah. Well...Call me stupid, but I didn't ever think that BFF's wore the same matching outfits," says Aaron. "Yo, Aaron...Don't ever leave yourself open like that, man...Anyways, Cece. Since you and Ty didn't work out, how about giving ME a chance? I'll show you how a REAL dude ROLLS," says Frankie. "How a real dude rolls? You're  
gonna show me how a real dude rolls?," ask Cece. "That's my thing, Ceece," says Frankie. "No thanks. I'm good...I'm in good hands," Cece says as she smiles and looks at Rocky. "Okay...Whatever," says Frankie as Ty walks over to them. "So, what's going on here, Frankie? You bothering my sister and my ex?," Ty ask. "Bothering them? Naw, man. We just over here talking," says Frankie as the african-american kid, Ryan Hacks walks over to them.

"Yo Frankie. We need ta go and take care of that thing, man," says Ryan. "Alright...We got stuff ta do, anyway. By the way, Rocky. I think it's real jacked up that ya aint on Shake It Up! Chicago no more. Ya know, we can help ya with that. Especially since the NEW host here can't help ya-even if it IS your BROTHER...Just say the word, girl. We'll pay that producer-guy a visit...And I think we can..."CONVINCE" him to put you back on the show," says Frankie. "Yeah...I still watch Shake It Up, but it aint the same without ya, Rocky," says Mike. "No thanks, guys. I'm good," says Rocky. "Alright. Let us know if you change your mind...Fellas, let's go do that thing," says Frankie. "Yeah. Like go to the first class," says Ty. "Mind your business, Blue," says Frankie as he and his boys walk away. "Actually...On second thou-," says Cece. "NO," says Rocky. "Exactly. We don't need that kinda help," says Ty. "That's right. We'll do it the right way," says Cece. "Let's go ahead and head to class," says Rocky as she and Cece go one way and Ty goes another way.

While walking with Cece, Rocky notices the teenage Latina, Dina walking away from Deuce who's at his locker. "Hey, Ceece. I have to go the bathroom. I'll be right there," says Rocky. "Okay. Don't be long," Cece says as she walks away. Rocky goes to Deuce, with the big odd eye brows and dressed in his leather jacket, white pants and shirt. "Hey, Deuce. How's it going?" "Hey, Rocky. It's going swell. How are ya?" "Oh, I just think that you and I need to have a little chat...in private." "Alright. I had a feeling this was coming." "So, you decided to tag along with Ty in his little "spy-escalade" a couple nights ago." "Yeah. Ty needed help. So, I was just trying ta help him out." "By recording Cece and I at the movies?" "Yeah. That was some show you two put on. Way better then what was on the screen." "Oh. So, you really enjoyed it, huh?" "Well...uh...You know..." "I KNOW that we can trust you with our secret, Deuce. You're our friend and very loyal to me and Cece. We know that you would never betray us.""Absolutely. I'm not gonna tell nobody. Your secret is safe." "Oh, I KNOW that it's safe. But just to make sure, Deuce. I want you to keep in mind all of the things-including the personal and EMBARASSING  
things that I know about you." Deuce gets a worried look on his face and his eyes grow wide. "But don't worry, Deuce. You keep my and Cece's secret safe, and I'll keep all YOUR secrets safe. Okay?" "Oh yeah...Definately. All our secrets will stay safe. I got your backs." "Good. I appreciate you being there for us," says Rocky, who now walks away.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Candy Stinking Cho!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

Chapter 3: Enter Candy "Stinking" Cho!

*Hours later*

-Third person P.O.V.-

Ty walks out of a class room with a bunch of other kids and is greeted by the white brunette-girl dressed in black nike shoes, blue jeaned shorts, and a pink small sleeve-less shirt-Candy Cho. "Hi, Ty. How's it going?" "Uh...Good until now...So, what are ya up to now, Candy?," Ty ask. "By what do you mean? I just wanted ta check on you and see if you were okay." "And exactly why wouldn't I be?" "I heard about the way Cece treated you. My God it's all over the school. While you two were going out, Cece was cheating on you with another guy. That's totally messed up. You don't deserve to be treated like that, Ty. You deserve so much better. Which is why you did the right thing by dumping Cece." "Really?...That's what you heard?" "Yep. That was the smart thing ta do, Ty. If you were MY guy, I would treat you real good and we would have LOTS of fun together," says Candy as she moves closer to Ty and rubs his left arm with her right hand. "Actually, it just didn't workout. So, Cece and I just called it quits." "Mmmm But I bet it would workout great between you and I." "Ya know...I never  
actually thought about that."

"Then you should START thinking about that...You should start thinking about...US. You're so h-o-t. And I'm so h-o-t. We need to be h-o-t together, Ty," Candy says as she uses her right hand and rubs Ty's chest. "So...uh...This wouldn't have anything ta do with me being the host of Shake It Up! Chicago, would it?" "Of course not. Even if you wasn't a TV Star, I would still like you. You're a great and hot guy, Ty." "I gotta say, Candy. You sound real convincing." Candy smiles and continues to rub Ty's chest. Cece and Rocky walk out of a class room and looks at Candy and Ty. "What the Hell?!," ask Rocky  
as she and Cece look at each other and now back at Candy and Ty. "I gotta go, now. Think about what I said...Think about US," says Candy as she walks away. Cece and Rocky walks over to Ty. "TY! What the hell was THAT?...What were you doing with Candy 'Stinking' Cho?," an upset Rocky ask. "Nothing. I wasn't doing nothing," Ty replies. "Did she have her hand on your chest?," ask Rocky. "She DID have her hand on his chest, Rocky," says Cece. "Yeah-yeah. She put it there, but I didn't ask her to," says Ty. "But it sure didn't LOOK like you were asking her to take her hand off ya!," Cece says loudly. "No. It sure didn't look that way to me either! What?! Were you liking that, Ty?! Did you enjoy Candy rubbing your chest with her dirty hands?! You have any idea WHERE her hands have been?!," ask Rocky. "Oh I have a FEW ideas and they ALL disgust me!," says Cece.

"Alright! Ladies. Calm down. She just kinda caught me off guard-surprised me a little," says Ty. "First of all. NEVER tell a girl to calm down when she's upset," says Rocky. "Yeah. And that goes double when ya got TWO girls that's upset!," says Cece. "And second, she 'kinda' caught you off guard and 'surprised' you? You gotta keep your guard UP with her, Ty. You know that. Candy 'Stinking' Cho is nothing but trouble. She's always causing problems for Cece and I," says Rocky. "Yeah. I'm willing ta bet that she's plotting a scheme ta mess with us again and I shutter ta think what would happen if she finds out  
about our secrets," says Cece. "I already know all that. She WAS coming on ta me and trying ta get close," says Ty. "Only cause you're the host of Shake It Up! Chicago," says Cece. "And she just wants to use you, Ty. Use you to get at Cece and I," says Rocky. "I know. I know. But whatever she's planning, it won't work. Candy is NOT gonna get close ta me. I got my guard up," says Ty. "Well, it sure didn't LOOK that way a few minutes ago, 'Mister-Always-On-Guard'!," Cece says Loudly. "'Mister-  
Always-On-Guard'?...Really, Cece?," ask Rocky. "Hey. It's original, isn't it?," Cece ask. "Anyways...I get the feeling that Candy is up to something. I wish I knew what it was. Come on, Cece. Let's go to the computer lab and write this paper on Arbaham Lincoln. We got everything we need," says Rocky. "Alright. I'll see ya'll later," says Ty. "Remember what I said, Ty. The 'CANDY-WITCH' is on the prowl," says Rocky. "I know. I know," says Ty as he walks away.

Logan walks out into the parking lot of The Saint Johns Highschool Building. He goes to his red car and sees Candy Cho laying on the hood of his car like she's at the beach. "Hey, there. Is there anything I can help you with?," ask Logan with a grin on his face. "Naw. I'm good...This is YOUR car, isn't it?," Candy ask. "Yep. That it is," Logan replies. "Ford Saturn '97. Used but still good to go...Like ME." "Sure you want to leave yourself open like that?" "What can I say?...I like taking chances." "You're a very aggressive and direct-girl, aren't you?" "That I am. I know a good thing when I see it. And when I  
see a good thing, I go for it-hard core." "Wow." "Btw, I'm Candy." "'Candy'?...Hmmm...That's a very ...TASTY name...And it fits. You DO look good." "Why thanks. You're hot." "Thanks. I'm-" "Logan. I've seen you at The Lakefield Mall. You're the manager of Bob's Kabob's." "That's right." "I LIKE guys who work at Bob's Kabob's. It's a nice place. Not romantic, but nice. But I DO know about a real romantic spot. It's called 'The Olive Palace.' I'm just dying to go there, but no one has offered to take me."

"Really? Not even your boyfriend?" "Him? He wasn't acting right. So, I had to dump him." "And that's why you're now here on the hood of my car like an ornament. I have to say you truly are a nice a addition. You make my ride look REAL good." "I see you have a good eye...And so do I." Suddenly, a black Nissan car pulls up near them and a black-haired kid wearing a red polo shirt and white pants sticks his head out the driver's window. "Hey, Candy. You ready?," the kid says. "Yeah," says Candy as she jumps off of Logan's car and hands Logan a card. "Here's my cell phone number. Can I have yours?," ask Logan. "Sure," says Logan as he takes out another blank card and writes on it with a pen and then hands the card to Candy. "Thanks. Now, we can arrange a date," says Candy as she takes Logan's card. "So, who's he?," ask Logan. "Oh. That's my brother, Randy. He watches over me," says Candy. "That's nice," Logan says as Candy gets into Randy's car. "Gotta go. Ttyl," Candy says.  
Randy's car now drives away.

Candy sits comfortably in the passenger seat of Randy's car as it drives down the road. "So, how's the scheming going, Candy," Randy ask. "'Scheming' is such a...dirty word, Randy." "Well, isn't that what we're doing?" "I'd like to think of it as...'INVESTIGATING'...Cece and Rocky are hiding something. It's pretty obvious from the way that they're acting. And they're close friends are covering for them and helping them keep their dirty little secret." "So, what's the point of coming on to both Ty AND Logan?" "I have to work both angles, Randy. Ty is Rocky's brother and Logan is Cece's soon-to-be-step brother. Ty  
maybe tough with his guard up, but Logan is obviously the naïve one...Yeah...I can definitely get close to Logan-Pump him for info and use him to find out Rocky and Cece's secret. And when I find out their secret, I will use it to control them." "Or destroy them." "Or BOTH," Candy says with a smile on her face.

In the computer room of Saint Johns High School, it's open lab. One student walks out of the room with his back-pack while Cece stands behind Rocky, who sits infront of the computer typing. "I really like the way you type, Rocks," says Cece. "I know," Rocky says with a smile on her face. "Alright. We're all done with the report...We just have to print it out," says Rocky as she clicks the mouse and the printer starts printing out their report. "And tomorrow, we have to get up infront of the whole class and make a speech about The Legendary Abraham Lincoln...Oh THAT will be easy." "No...It's the Great Abraham  
Lincoln." "Does it matter?" "Yes it does, Cece." "If it wasn't for him, you and me would probably have never met," Cece says as she rubs Rocky's shoulders. "That's right...But actually, it's you and I...And let's be more careful." Rocky looks at the open door. Cece closes the door. "There. Now it's just us," says Cece as she wraps her arms around Rocky from behind while Rocky sits on the chair. Cece now presses her lips on Rocky's lips-kissing her. They both let out a small moan.

Cece gets the papers and puts them into a black binding-folder. "We'll need to keep the report safe until tomorrow." "There's no need to worry, Rocky. What could possibly happen?" "Real funny you should ask that, Cece. And you know that when ever you say 'What could possibly happen?,' SOMETHING always happens." "So, YOU want to hang on to this?" "I think I should...Not that I don't trust you, Cece...It's just...You know...STUFF happens...And you know...It's just..." "You don't trust me." "No." "Yeah. I wouldn't trust ME, either," Cece says as she hands Rocky the black binding-folder. Rocky puts the folder in her back-pack as Cece looks at the floor. Rocky stands up, moves close to Cece and takes her hands. Cece looks up at Rocky and their eyes meet. "You're a smart and very capable girl. I want you to always remember that. Okay?," Rocky says. "Thanks, but things are just so hard right now...And scary...And Candy is out ta get us...She's plotting against us, Rocks..." "Candy can plan and plot all she wants, but she won't win...We will not let her win. No matter what she does, she will NOT destroy us. Nothing will destroy us."

"Nothing?," Cece ask. "Nothing...I believe in THIS...I believe in US...You have to believe in us too," says Rocky as she presses her lips against Cece's lips. Both of their eyes close as they kiss long and passionately. They now pull away from each other for air. "I believe in us, Rocky...I believe in us...Everything is gonna be a-okay," says Cece. "You're darn right it is," says Rocky as their faces move close to each. But then suddenly, they hear the door knob turn and the door opens. Cece and Rocky both quickly pull away from each other just before a brown haired boy with glasses walks in carrying two books and a folder in his arm. "Hey Cece and Rocky. How's it going?," the boy ask as both Cece and Rocky have shocked looks on their faces. "Uh...uh...We're good. Very good...We were just working on our Oral-History-Report," says Cece nervously."Uh... No, Cece. It's our History-Oral Report," says Rocky. "Uh...Right. Whatever...I mean, does it matter?...We finished it," says Cece. "That's right. We did...Cece, we should get going. It's getting late," says Rocky. "You're right, Rocky. It IS getting late," says Cece. "But it's only 4:30," the boy says. "Exactly," both Cece and Rocky say at the same time. "We'll see ya later," Cece says as she and Rocky walk out.


	4. Chapter 4: Downtime

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

Chapter 4: Downtime

-Third person P.O.V.-

Rocky and Cece walk into the Jones' apartment. Flynn is on Rocky's back holding on-piggy-back style. "You're very light, Flynn. Giving you a piggy-back ride all the way here was real easy," says Rocky as Cece closes and locks the door. "Why thanks. On the account that I'm only a seven-year old kid. It shouldn't be that hard," says Flynn as Rocky sets him down. "It sure would be hard for me with that super huge head of yours," Cece says as she touches the top of Flynn's head. "No. It would be hard for you cause you're just lazy, Cece," Flynn says. "You know what, Flynn?...I like you...Come here," says Rocky as she picks Flynn up into her arms, sits down on the couch herself, sets Flynn on her lap, and wraps her arms around his waist."Hmm... This is more comfortable than the couch...I can get use to this," Flynn says with a smile on his face. "Yeah well, don't...She's mine," Cece says under her breath. "Huh?," Flynn ask. "Uh...Let's watch some T.V.," says Cece who now grabs the remote and turns the T.V. on. "Yeah. I think T.V. would be a good idea right about now," says Rocky. "Yeah! It's  
time for Action Girl," says Flynn.

"'Action Girl'?," Rocky ask. "It's a new TV Show about a girl that wears a costume and fights crime," Cece explains as she sits down next to Rocky. "Action Girl is awesome. She saves the world and does great things," says Flynn. "You like the way she looks, don't you, Flynn?," ask Rocky. "Oh yeah," Flynn says. "And there's our girl...ACTION Girl," says Cece. "Cece, does your mom know that Flynn watches this show?," Rocky ask. "Yeah," Cece responds. "And she doesn't mind?," Rocky ask. "Why would she mind?," Cece ask. "This show seems to be a little too intense for Flynn, not to mention violent," says Rocky. "This show is not too violent for Flynn...It just shows Action Girl beating up bad guys and then throwing them in jail," says Cece. "Uh...That's violent, Cece. And may NOT be suitable for 'Little-Flynn', here," says Rocky. "HELLO!'Little-Flynn' is right here! Sitting on your LAP, Rocky!," Flynn says loudly. "Don't worry, Flynn. I see you," Rocky says and kisses the top of Flynn's head. Cece notices this and just leans back and looks at Rocky with Flynn on her lap.

-Cece's P.O.V.-

I'm sitting here on the coach...And I can't help but notice how great Rocky is with Flynn...Wow...It's pretty awesome how Rocky has bonded with Flynn. And she's giving him so much attention...Flynn can be annoying sometimes...Aw heck, Flynn is annoying ALL of time! Taking care of him is a full-time job in itself...And my GOD Flynn IS a handful, but I love him. And I WILL take care of Flynn. I have tried to be the best big sister that I can be. But now, it's actually dawning on me that I don't have to do it alone...I'm NOT in this alone...Rocky is here with me...She's taking care of me... And helping me with  
everything...When we were in the computer lab earlier today, Rocky assured me that everything was going ta be okay in the end. No matter what happens. Even with Candy 'Stinking' Cho's plotting and scheming-even SHE won't destroy us. Together, we will get through it...It's Rocky and Cece forever. Now more than ever, I'm giving myself to Rocky...I belong to Rocky. I'm following her every lead.

*Hours later*

-Third person P.O.V.-

Both Cece and Rocky walk out of Flynn's room and into the living room. "Alright. Flynn is finally asleep," says Rocky. "And thank God," says Cece as she sits on the couch. "Aw come on, Ceece. You know that Flynn is not that bad," Rocky says as she sits down on the couch next to Cece. "Oh yes he IS...You're only saying that he's not cause you like him." "What's there not to like. Flynn is like a small 'Amusing-Teddy-Bear.'" "And I know you like giving him piggy-back rides all over the world, too." "Not all over the world, Cece...Just all over the CITY...Though, I probably COULD give Flynn piggy-back rides all over the WORLD as well since he's so light." "Uh...That's kinda wierd, Rocky...Actually, REAL wierd." "No need to get jealous, Ceece...I'll give YOU piggy-back rides when ever you want," Rocky says as she wraps her left arm around Cece's shoulders and pulls Cece close to her. "Promise?" "Promise." Both girls look into each other's eyes.

"Rocky, do you promise to take care of me?" "I promise and I swear to it." "Good. Because I'm giving myself to you. I belong to you, Rocky. I'm following your every lead." "You have nothing to worry about ...I'm going to take good care of you, Ceece...You're mine." "Oh yes." Rocky presses her lips on Cece's and they kiss passionately. Cece wrap her arms and legs around Rocky as they continue to kiss and make out on the couch. Rocky wraps both of her arms around Cece as they embrace each other and their making out becomes more intense. Now, the door knob turns and both of these young girls notices this as their eyes grow wide. Both Rocky and Cece pull apart from each other quickly and sit at opposite ends of the couch just before Officer Georgia Jones opens the door and walks in dressed in her police uniform.

"Hey, girls. How's it going?," says Georgia. "Hey, mom...How are you doing?," Cece ask with a smile. "Hey, Miss Jones," Rocky says with a smile. "I'm doing good, but I recall asking you ladies first," says Georgia. "I'm good," says Cece. "I'm good too," says Rocky. "Yeah. We're both good," Cece says as she grins and leans back on the couch like Rocky is doing. "First of all, Rocky...I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you can call me Georgia. We're friends...And second...I know it's been kind of a long night for me, but...Is it me or are you two acting kind of weird?," ask Georgia. "Wierd? Why would you say that, mom?," ask Cece. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two had guilty looks on your  
faces," says Georgia. "Oh no...No guilty looks here, Miss Jones-uh-Georgia," Rocky says nervously but trying to look calm on the couch. "I think it's just been a long night, mom," says Cece. "Okay...It was kind of a long one...So, is Flynn asleep, now?," Georgia ask. "Flynn?," ask Cece. "Uh...yeah, Flynn," Georgia says. "Oh yeah! Flynn...He's in his room sleeping," says Cece.

"You girls sure everything is okay," Georgia ask suspiciously. "Oh yeah, Georgia. Today was kind of long for us too. I guess we're just tired-mentally," says Rocky. "So, you've been working on your History-Oral Report that's due tomorrow. How's that coming?," Georgia ask. "All done," says Cece. "Uh...Actually, I want to look over it again just to make sure," says Rocky. "Very good, Rocky. Because I'm really expecting you both to do well on this report...Cece, I know that you love being on Shake It Up! Chicago, but school comes first...Always," says Geogia. "Absolutely," says Cece. "We're going to do very well on this History-Oral Report," says Rocky. "Good. THAT'S what I like to hear...Well, I want to check on Flynn myself just to make sure," says Georgia, who now goes into Flynn's room. "O-M-G, Rocky...THAT was way too close," Cece sighs. "Yeah...Don't I know it...Come on, Cece! Let's go into your room and look at our History-Oral Report," says Rocky. "Okay," Cece says as she and Rocky walk into Cece's room and close the door.

"First, earlier today in the computer lab. And now, with your mom...That's two too many close calls," says Rocky. "Ah... They maybe close, but no one hasn't caught us, yet," says Cece. "'YET'...That's right. 'Yet' being the operative word...We've got to do better or else we WILL be discover." "And exactly how, Rocky? Whenever we kiss and make out, we just get so lost into each other, that we don't know our what's going on around us." "That is so true...We just have to make sure that we're in a real private area BEFORE we have our 'Make-Out-Session' and when we're in public, we have to control ourselves." "So, what do we do, Rocks?" "I don't know, yet. But I'll think of something." "Anyways...Let's look at our paper again." "Uh...That's not why I wanted us to come in here, Cece." Cece gets a puzzled look on her face. "Is the door locked?," Rocky ask. "Yeah. It is. Why?," Cece ask. Rocky takes Cece's hands and holds them and then moves closer to Cece. "Because I want to do this," says Rocky, who now kisses Cece's lips passionately. Cece lays back on the bed and Rocky lays on top of her. Both girls now close their eyes and kiss passionately and they slowly rub each other's back.

*The following morning*

-Third person P.O.V.-

Dressed in matching outfits: white shoes, white shorts, and blue shirts; both Cece and Rocky walk into the Saint Johns Highschool Building. Cece has her red back-pack and Rocky has her blue back-pack. "Now remember, Cece. There's NOTHING to be nervous about...Besides, when we stand in front of the class and do the Oral Report for Abraham Lincoln, I'LL be doing most of the talking, anyways," says Rocky. "But I WILL say something, won't I?" "But of course...You'll say something alright...Just one-THING," Rocky says. A white red-haired kid dressed in blue jeans, red shirt, and black shoes walks to Rocky and Cece. "Hey, Rocky and Cece. Cece, I really like you on Shake It Up, Chicago. You're an awesome dancer," the red-haired kid says. "Why thanks," says Cece with a smile. "Rocky, I don't see YOU on the show anymore. You're an awesome dancer, too. What's going on with that?," the red-haired kid ask. "It's really complicated," says Rocky. "Yeah, but pretty soon Rocky WILL be back on the show," Cece says. "I certainly hope so. I really miss you on there, Rocky," the red-haired kid says. "And I really miss being on there. I'm determined to get back on set," Rocky explains. "Well, you've definitely got my support...Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out...I have to take a big test, today and I don't have a pencil. Could you lend me one, please?," the red-haired kid ask.

"Sure," says Rocky as she opens her back-pack and digs in it. A white dark-haired kid with a grey sweater and pants on bumps into Rocky from behind. Rocky's back-pack hits the floor and folders and pencils are scattered on the floor. "Hey, man!...Why dontcha watch where you're going?," the red-haired kid says loudly. "Aw my bad!...I'm sorry. Just in a hurry," the dark-haired kid says. "Well?!...You wanna help me get her stuff up off the floor?," the red-haired kid ask. "Of course!," the dark-haired says as both of the boys kneel down and begin picking up Rocky's stuff. "And get that folder over there, man. That's hers, too," the red-haired kid says. The dark-haired kid picks up the black binding-folder and puts it in Rocky's back-pack along with the rest of Rocky's stuff. "There you go," the dark-haired kid says as he hands Rocky her blue back-pack. "Thanks," says Rocky. "Again. I'm real sorry about that ...Well, gotta get going. See you girls later," the dark-haired kid says, who now walks away fast.

"So, are you okay, Rocky?," the red-haired kid ask. "Yeah. I'm good," Rocky says. "Okay...I gotta get going too," says the red-haired kid. "Oh wait!...Remember the pencil that you wanted to borrow?," ask Rocky as she hands him the pencil. "Oh yeah. Thanks," the red-haired kid says as he takes the pencil. "See you both later," the red-haired kid says as he walks away. Candy Cho, dressed in her tight white jeans and black shirt watches all this from a distance at her locker. "Well THAT was weird," says Cece? "What's so wierd about that, Cece?," Rocky ask. "I don't know...Maybe just the way he was acting." "You mean, the fact that he was interested in us?...That's a good sign, Cece. It means our cover is WORKING." "Yeah. No one is the wiesser...Now, I KNOW that following your lead is a good idea. You're SO good at this, Rocky." "That's right," says Rocky as she takes out the black binding-folder from her back-pack and opens it. There's NO paper inside!

"Oh my God!...What the heck?!," Rocky says as she panics. "What is it, Rocks?" "Where is it?!" "Where's what?" "Our PAPER, Cece?! Our History-Oral Report?! It was in this folding, REMEMBER?!" "O-M-G, Rocky! Our paper is GONE?!" "Cece, you catch on SO fast. Yes. Our paper is GONE!" "I KNEW that following your lead was a BAD idea! You're SO BAD at this, Rocky!" Rocky looks at Cece with an odd-dirty look and rolls her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Logan To The Rescue!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

Chapter 5: Logan To The Rescue!

Candy Cho stands next to her locker. An African-American boy dressed in dark-blue jeans, black shirt, shoes and glasses walks to Candy, and so does the red-haired kid and the dark-haired kid-that bumped into Rocky from behind. The African-American boy hands Candy a black binding-folder. Candy takes it and reads the white label on the front. "'The Amazing Life of Arbaham Lincoln by Rocky Blue and Cece Jones'...You boys are SO AWESOME! Oh my GOD! That performance was SO well done, I  
don't know what to say...Heh, Rocky actually THOUGHT that you were interested in her...As if," Candy says. "And it's too bad that their first period class is in thirty minutes and that's when their written report is due," the African-American boy says. "Yeah. There's no WAY they'll be able to write or come up with one in that amount of time," the red-haired kid says. "And the computer lab is LOCKED...I made sure of THAT," says Candy.

"They might do good with the Oral part, though," the dark-haired kid says. "I doubt that...I'm betting that by now both Cece and Rocky are so frustrated that they won't be able to concentrate on their speech...They're gonna get an 'F'...Eddie,nice job on the switch. You got those fast hands, huh?," says Candy. "It was easy. The second Rocky's back-pack hit the ground and her stuff scattered on the floor, everything being mixed up and you guys providing the distraction; I was able to switch Rocky and Cece's written report with the empty black binding-folder that YOU gave me, Candy," the African-American boy explains. "Such an awesome job-all of you...And THIS is only the beginning...After Cece and Rocky flunk this History-Oral Assignment, things are gonna get much much worse for them," Candy says with a smile on her face.

On a bench that's in the hallway by the lockers, Rocky dumps all of her stuff out of back-pack and onto the bench as Cece looks on. Rocky opens up the folders fast. "Dang it!...Cece, check your back-pack." "But why?...I'm pretty sure that we put it in YOUR b-" "JUST check it." "Alright," says Cece as she checks her back-pack. "Not there. Just as I THOUGHT...And the point of that WAS?" Rocky starts putting her other stuff back in her back-pack and notices her grey flash drive. Rocky grabs it and puts it into her pocket and now looks at Cece. "What?" "You have the black-binding folder?" "Right here," Cece says as  
she holds it up. "Our first period class is World History and THAT'S when both our oral speech and paper is due." "Well, we may have our oral report, but we're kinda missing something, remember, Rocky?" "Our written report?...Yeah, well...That's the thing. We got it but we DON'T got it." "What do ya mean 'we got it but we aint got it'?" "I didn't say 'AINT', Cece!...What I mean is I have it saved on my flash drive. We just need to print it out." "Ooooh THAT'S what you mean." Rocky sighs, rolls her eyes, and takes Cece's hand. "Come on. We have to get to the Computer Lab."

Rocky and Cece walk to the front door of The Computer Lab. Rocky tries to turn the knob. "It's locked." "It's locked?!...It's LOCKED?!...O-M-G, Rocks! We are SCREWED! SCREWED! We're gonna get an 'F' on this assignment! I'm gonna get kicked out of Shake It Up! Chicago! My world is gonna come to an END! All civilization will be in ruins! All man-kind will come to an end!-And don't forget WOMAN-kind, too!...O-M-G!" "Really, Cece?," Rocky ask as she gives Cece the Odd-look. "Well it's true. If I get kicked off of Shake It Up! Chicago, ALL will be lost...for ME. Then I'll have to go back to working at Bob's kabob's  
and go back to working for LOGAN," Cece says with the nasty look on her face. "Someone said my name," Logan says as he walks to Cece and Rocky dressed in his orange pants, black shoes, and white shirt and his grey back-pack.

"What are YOU doing here, Logan?," ask Cece. "I was on my way to my class when I heard someone screeching. And I gotta tell ya. That screeching can be heard ALL over this school. And that's when I realized that it could only be Cece," says Logan. "Yeah...Obviously," says Rocky. "So, what's with all the panic?," Logan ask. "Our History-Oral Report is due in twenty minutes. We just need to print it out, but we can't because the Computer Lab is locked," Rocky explains. "So, you waited til the last minute to print it out?," Logan ask. "No. We printed it out yesterday, but then Rocky lost it," says cece. "Well, I  
really find THAT surprising. I just KNEW that YOU would be the one to lose it, Cece," says Logan. "It doesn't matter, now...If only we could get this door open," says Rocky. "Let me see what I can do," says Logan as he takes out a paper clip and approaches the door. He sticks the clip into the key holl, wiggles it, and the door opens! "And there you go," says Logan as both Cece and Rocky's eyes both grow wide as if they're about to pop out.

"How did you DO that?," Cece ask. "It's a long story that's rather short. About two years ago, I was accidentally locked in the Dairy Cooler at Bob's kabob's. I panicked at first and then used this paper clip to open the door," says Logan. "Wow. That really IS something," says Rocky. "Now, you both can go in there and print out your paper. I'll close the door behind you and be your look out," says Logan. "Oh yeah. Take the easy job," says Cece. "Come one, Cece," Rocky says as she grabs Cece hand and they both quickly enter the Computer Lab. Logan closes the door. Rocky sits down in front of one of the computers and turns it on. "Cece, turn the printer on." Cece pushes a button on the printer and it makes a noise. "I did it!" Rocky looks at Cece and smiles. "Very good, Cece." Rocky puts her grey flash drive into the drive of the CPU and starts clicking with the mouse. The printer makes a noise and papers start coming out of it.

"It's printing...The written part of our report is printing," Cece says as she rubs Rocky's shoulders and now hugs Rocky from behind. Cece and Rocky stare into each other's eyes and now lightly kiss each other. "We better get the report," Rocky whispers. "Right." Cece gets the papers and puts them into the black-binding folder and Rocky puts the label on the front of it. "And there we go...It's done and good to go...So, you wanna put it in your back-pack or mine?...I think we should put it in yours, Rocky." "Naw. I lost it the last time. You should hang on to it." "But you're the more responsible one." "Okay,  
Cece. We can go back and fourth with this, but we don't have time to. So, let's just put it in YOUR back-pack." "Okay." Cece puts the black-binding folder in her back-pack. "Now, let's get to class," says Rocky. "WAIT...We still got ten minutes...The door is locked...Just enough time for us to...," says Cece. "Yeah." Rocky's back-pack drops to the floor and Cece touches the light switch and turns off the lights. Minutes later, Logan opens the door and Cece and Rocky walk out with their back-packs on them. "All done...Thanks, Logan," says Cece "Yeah. You're a life saver," says Rocky. "You're very welcome, ladies...Well, ONE of you are ladies...Anyways, your class starts in five minutes. You should get going," says Logan. "Okay. See you later," says Rocky as she and Cece rush to their class.


	6. Chapter 6: Abraham Lincoln

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

Chapter 6: Abraham Lincoln

Cece and Rocky walk into the a classroom and among the students here are The Blonde-haired-Hessenheffer-Twins: Tinka and Gunther already seated and are in desks next to each other. Gunther dressed white shoes, white pants, suspenders, and red shirt. Tinka dressed in white shoes, skirt, suspenders, and red shirt. Cece sits in the desk next to Tinka and Rocky sits in the desk behind Cece. "Hey Cece and Rocky. Ready for the Oral Report?," ask Tinka. "You know we zertainly are," says Gunther. "Oh hey, Tinka and Gunther. You're doing yours on John Bock?," ask Cece. "LOCK. John LOCK...You were born here. Even YOU zhould be to get hiz name right, Cece," says Tinka. "Well, EXCUSE ME," says Cece. "Some choice you two made," says Rocky. "We could've chozen someone from OUR own country, but we thought it would more challenging to study one of YOUR legends," says  
Tinka. "That's right. Tinka and I like challenge...Zo, you two wrote your report on Arbaham Lincoln?," ask Gunther. "That's right," Rocky responds. "This zhould be interezting. I read zome thingz about him," says Gunther. "Well, get ready. Cause after we're done, you're gonna learn more things about him," says Cece. "Hmm...Coming from, Cece; I won't hold my breath," says Tinka. "Actually Tinka, we ALL would like for you to hold your breath...FOR A VERY LONG TIME!," says Cece.

The brown-haired man-Mr. Hank Mankend walks in dressed in blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!...Good morning and what's up?!...You know what today is?!...Today is THE day when our History-Oral Report is due. Both the written report and the oral are due today...Aren't you all excited?!...I most certainly am...I mean, I am just DYING to hear what you all have to say about the famous figures of this very planet. Now, there are not too many rules...All I ask is that you TRY and keep your speech to five minutes only so that EVERYONE will get a chance.  
If you go a little over five, don't worry; I won't scold ya for it...So, when I call your name, you and your partner will come up, hand me your written portion of your report, and then give your speech about your famous subject," Mr. Mankend explains.

"SO...Let's get it on...We'll start with...Drum roll, please!...CECE AND ROCKY! I choose YOU TWO to go first! So, come on down ladies and tell me and the rest of the class what you found out about Abraham Lincoln!," Mr. Mankend says loudly. "Good God...It's a good thing that we were able ta get our paper done," says Cece. Cece and Rocky go to the front of the class and Rocky hands Mr. Mankend the black-binding folder that contains the written portion of Abraham Lincoln. Mr. Menkend opens it and finds lots of pages in it. "Wow. You girls got busy on this, huh?...Very good. So, let's hear your speech," Mr. Mankend says with a smile.

Rocky gives the speech. "Abraham Lincoln was not just a man. He was a GREAT man. A man with heart, soul, and passion of gold. A human being. Perhaps more human than ANY man or President on this planet. Through out his life, Abraham Lincoln put his heart into everything that he did. He's a guy that tackled obstacles with passion and determination. From standing up to bullies and fighting to end slavery, Abraham Lincoln never backed down from ANY problem, confrontation or challenge. He was never the kind of guy that would go with the crowd. Lincoln did the right thing because it was the right thing to do. And doing the right thing is what Abraham Lincoln is known for and famous for. Why you ask? It's rather simple. You see, Abraham Lincoln started out as what some might call a 'regular guy'...Or an 'average guy.' Even after he became The President of The United States during The Civil War, Arbaham Lincoln still considered himself an 'average guy.' Emotionally, he put himself on our level so that he could relate to us.

"And THAT is why Abraham Lincoln was able to defeat The Confederates in The Civil, free all of the slaves, and bring order and prosperity back to The United States. Of course, there were those that didn't like what Abraham Lincoln brought to our nation. That's why his great and historic life was cut short by John Booth. But Booth wasn't able to destroy what Lincoln had brought to our nation. Booth found that out the hard way when he himself was gunned down by U.S. Marshalls. Because of the  
great accomplishments of Abraham Lincoln, African-Americans TODAY have many great opportunities and can accomplish what ever goal they set fourth. The bottom line is, when Abraham Lincoln ended slavery, he opened the door for not only African-Americans; but for ALL races. Even to this very DAY, the Legacy of Abraham Lincoln is felt by everyone...Thank you," Rocky says.

"Oh My GOD!...Wasn't THAT absolutely AWESOME!?...That was an awesome speech, Rocky. Don't you all think that was an awesome speech?...How about a round of applause?," Mr. Mankend ask as everyone claps and cheers except for Tinka who grins. Rocky and Cece smiles. "Thanks, everybody! ...Cece helped a lot, too," says Rocky. "That's right. I sure did," Cece says. "Awesome job, ladies...You can have a seat, now. I'll look at your written report and try to have it back to you by the end of this class," says Mr. Mankend as Cece and Rocky go back to their seats. "Next up will be...Drum roll if you please...Tinka and Gunther! Step right up and tell the world what you found out about our good ole JOHN LOCK...Ofcourse, not so much the world...Just is this class...Though it sometimes feels like the world...WORLD History," Mr. Mankend says with a smile. Gunther and Tinka walk up to the front. Tinka hands Mr. Mankend her pink binding-folder. "Oh my...How in zhe world are we ever going to top that," says Tinka as she and Gunther stand in front of the class.


	7. Chapter 7: Karma

Disclaimer:

I don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters. This story is being told in my own version. A few details here will be different than some that's on the show.

Chapter 7: Karma

About an hour later, students walk out of the class room and so does Tinka, Gunther, Cece and Rocky. "YES! OH YES! We did it, Rocks!," Cece shouts. "We each got an 'A+' on our History-Oral Report! Mission accomplished! VICTORY is ours!," Rocky shouts. "Geez, ladiez! You got an 'A+' on a HISTORY ORAL-REPORT! You didn't win the WORLD OLYMPICS!," says Tinka. "Yeah. Zettle down. You're ztarting to zound like a couple of out of control cheer leaderz," says Gunther. "Come on, Gunther. Let'z get to our next clazz while they dance with each other," says Tinka as she and Gunther walk away. "My God!...All that hard work actually paid off!...I KNEW I made the right decision by following your lead, Rocky. You are SO amazing," Cece says as she hugs and holds Rocky. Rocky hugs and holds Cece as well. Rocky and Cece embrace and hold each other and stare into each other's eyes as their faces get close to each other's and their mouths open.

But just before their lips connect, an orange flies out of nowhere and hits Rocky in the head! "OWW!," Rocky shouts as she and Cece quickly pull away from each other! "What the HECK?!," Cece shouts with a mad look on her face. Ty runs to both Cece and Rocky fast and picks up the orange. "Oh yeah! Here it is!...Yeah. This is my orange, yall! It slipped out of my hand! Sorry about that, ladies!," Ty says loudly dressed in his dark blue vest, pants, nike shoes, tie, and green shirt. "The heck, Ty!...What the heck are ya THINKING? You could've killed her with THAT!...You okay, Rocky?," ask Cece as she holds Rocky's hand. "Yeah. I'll live," says Rocky. "Better question is what were YALL thinking, man?...There are lots of peeps here, man. If your lips had just connected, your cover would have been blown and then you would have been screwed," Ty explains.

"I guess we just got caught up in the moment," says Rocky. "Yeah. We just got an 'A+' on our History-Oral Report!," Cece shouts. "You did? Wow. That's awesome, ladies! Now, I see why you two got all excited!...Sorry for hitting you in the head with the orange, Rocky. I'm just trying ta help yall out," says Ty. "I appreciate that, Ty. But next time, use something other then an ORANGE!," says Rocky. "What? Would you rather me use a ROCK?" Ty ask. "On second thought, stick with the orange," says Rocky. "OR...Throw the orange on the wall near us," says Cece. "I WAS aiming for the wall near you...I told  
you. My aim was kinda off...Well, congratulations on your 'A+'. At least everything went smoothly with it," says Ty. "But things didn't really go smoothly with it," says Cece. "Uh yeah...We had problems...I lost the first written report of our assignment. And THAT is why we had to print out another one," Rocky says.

"So, what had happened to it?," ask Ty. "I really don't know...We both put it in the black-binding folder and then into my back-pack. And I KNOW it was there before I left home for school this morning because I checked it before I left. But then, when we got here to school, THAT'S when it disappeared," say Rocky. "HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE!...And no, I DON'T wanna rock right now," says Cece. "Uh... THAT'S an old song, Cece," says Ty. "POINT IS...Rocky, you say the report was in your back-pack BEFORE you left your apartment. Then, when we got here, it disappeared...What about the two kids we meet earlier today? That dark-haired kid that bumped into you and made all your stuff scatter on the floor?!," Cece points out. "Wait a minute. You saying somebody stole your paper on Abe Lincoln?," Ty ask. "It's way too much of a coincidence, Ty. That happened right before our paper was due. And if it wasn't for Logan helping us get into the Computer Lab the way he did, we would have gotten an 'F' on our report for sure," says Rocky. "Thank God for Logan...But this all seems like a real calculated plot...,"  
Ty says as his eyes grow wide and Cece's and Rocky's eyes grow wide as well. "The 'CANDY-WITCH'!," all three of them say at the same time. "Are you sure it's her?," ask Ty. "We may not be able to prove it, but my instincts are telling me that SHE may have had her DIRTY hands all over this!," says Rocky. "There's only one way to be sure," says Cece. "Yeah. Let's do it," says Ty as all three of them walk away.

Candy Cho stands in front of her locker with Eddie; Randy Cho, who is dressed blue polo shirt, blue pants, and black shoes; the red-haired kid and the dark-haired kid. The white blonde-haired girl, Melissa who is dressed in her yellow dress is also there. "WHAT?!...What the HECK do you mean they got an 'A+' on their History-Oral Report?! That's freaking impossible!," Candy shouts as Cece, Rocky, and Ty watch them from a distance. "I really don't know what to tell you, Candy! That's what the girl told ME! Cece and Rocky walked into class with their WRITTEN REPORT and turned it into Mr. Mankend! And then, she also said that Rocky got in front of the class and gave this 'Kick-Butt' Speech about Abraham Lincoln and Mr. Mankend was really impressed by it. So, he gave them both 'A+'s," Melissa explains. "OH DARN IT!," Candy yells and now punches her locker real HARD! Now Candy grabs and holds her right hand and writhes in pain! "OWWWW! O-M-G! I think...My hand...Is broken, guys! OWWWEEE!," Candy yells. "Come on, Candy...Let's get you to the nurse," says Randy as he, Melissa,  
and Candy walk away as Candy holds her right hand with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Wow...I think that pretty much sums it up, dontcha think?," ask Ty. "You know what?...She got exactly what she deserves!," says Cece. "That's right, Cece. Candy brought all that on herself! She had her little friends steal OUR written report so that we would get an 'F.' She did that to hurt us, but instead, thanks to Logan, we got an 'A+' on our History-Oral Report. And Candy 'Stinking' Cho got a hurt hand. SHE tried to hurt US, but instead; it's HER that got hurt. That's KARMA, people," says Rocky. "Candy is a witch? Well, karma can be a witch, too," Ty says. "I like karma," Cece says. "Yeah. Me too...We better get to our next class. I'll see ya'll later," says Ty as he walks away. "Alright. Later, Ty," says Cece. "So,  
later we'll meet in the Janitor's closet...uh...'OUR closet'," Cece says with a smile on her face. "Actually, Ceece...I don't think we need to go to our next class. We can go to 'Our Closet,' right now," Rocky says as she takes Cece's hand and holds it. They both walk to the Janitor's closet-correction..."Cece and Rocky's Closet"-THEIR closet. Rocky opens the door, Cece enters and Rocky walks in, waves and close the door behind them.

Author's Note:

Hey, everybody. Ralph Jaguar here. "RJ" for short. I hope it's okay that I'm using this special section of the chapter to give you all a few updates. I do understand that has certain rules and regulations on writing stories, and I will do the best that I can to follow the rules and regulations of this site as well as make things appealing to the audience and readers. I really do hope that everyone enjoyed reading this story-MY version of Shake It Up! I'm a huge fan of this show and I try to follow the exploits of Cece and Rocky on T.V. I really feel like these girls are really epic. These characters are very intriguing to me, and apparently an awful lot of people. Like I mentioned before, some details are a bit different here then they are on the show. My stories are rated T. I do hope that people won't think that things in my stories are too intense or extreme. I will try not to go over board with anything.

Bella Thorn and Zendaya are epic actors. I really feel like they play the parts of Cece and Rocky very well. You know, they're really "owning" those roles. I'm also a huge fan of the other characters on this show. They're intriguing as well. Logan is very new to the show and is very popular. Logan made a cameo appearance in my first fan fiction story and he had a huge role in THIS story.

Soon, I will be writing more stories to follow the events of this one. Therefore, all questions if any WILL be answered soon. I know that people are reading this and asking "why this," "why that," "And what's going on with so-and-so." But more importantly. I know that readers are probably wondering will the secrets of Cece and Rocky ever be exposed? And if they DO get exposed, what will be the outcome?...Well, you'll just have to keep reading my stories to find out. I will tell you all THIS...No matter how hard someone tries to hide something, it will eventually come to the light. I'll just leave it at 's all for now, but more stories will be coming from me real soon. In the mean time, please visit my web shows and web series on YouTube. I think you'll like what I have going on there. The links are on my profile.

-RJ


End file.
